Signals in high speed systems can be deteriorated by inter-symbol interference (ISI) and cross talk, which often make detecting such signals hard to realize. For example, as illustrated by FIG. 1, a high frequency pseudo-random binary sequence (PRBS) may be transmitted across a printed circuit board (PCB) and through input/output connectors, cables and bonding wire. As shown, these data streams may be distorted by the low pass effect of these transmission components and cross-talk caused by the high speed toggling of signals on other channels (not shown). Thus, as shown by the right side of FIG. 1, the output from the PCB may not produce a correct data sequence when submitted to a conventional comparator, which is referenced to a fixed voltage (Vref). For example, if a “long” 1 binary input sequence is interrupted by a “short” 0, as illustrated, a comparator receiving the output binary sequence may fail to detect the “short” 0 because the output binary sequence fails to drop below the reference voltage Vref. Likewise, if a “long” 0 binary input sequence is interrupted by a “short” 1, a comparator receiving the output binary sequence may fail to detect the “short” 1 because the output binary sequence fails to rise above the reference voltage Vref. Accordingly, if the binary input sequence equals “1111101111000010000”, the output binary sequence may be detected incorrectly as “1111111111000000000.”